One Night Angel
by illutia mist
Summary: Everybody has their own light...even the most awful individual...


**I wonder if there's anyone of you who has been waiting for the next sequel of A Miracle night. So, here it is, I made another sequel. I have planned it from a quite long time.**

…**Oh well, not that long. Actually it's just around a month or two months ago…**

**A Miracle Night for Christmas, What I Want for New Year and Mikan's birthday, A Sweet Retaliation for Valentine and White Day, Tricky Confession for April Fool. What do you think it's for this time? Let's just go on with the story.**

Dark…

That's the only word suited him.

No matter where he went, it's always engulfing him.

…In anger…

…In sorrow…

With all his might, he tried not to drown his friends into the darkness too.

It's enough if he's the only one who drowned in the dark place…

…Just him alone…

"Natsume, do you hear me?"

The raven-haired lad opened his eyelids slowly. A pair of crimson orbs moved to the gentle voice's direction. In front of the door, a blonde-haired lad stood with a white rabbit in his embrace. His cerulean eyes stared back at him in worry. Natsume raised an eyebrow, gesturing him to repeat what he had said just now.

"I asked, have you prepared your costume for tonight Halloween party?" the blonde-haired boy repeated his question before.

Shifting his gaze back to the blue sky again, the raven-haired lad muttered, "…I don't think I'll go…" He leaned his back against the windowsill where he's sitting on now. "You know I don't like crowded place, Ruka…"

Ruka sighed and petted the white rabbit in his arm. "…How about Sakura?" he asked hesitantly. "She must be hoping you'll go to the party with her…"

The owner of the crimson eyes stared at nowhere in front of him. His best friend words just reminded him of his brunette girlfriend. He knew the brunette was the contrary of him; her personality, her life, and her appearance. She belonged to light.

He would never reach her.

That's what he used to think. But it looked like the fate said the opposite.

They're together now.

But still…there were a few times he would wonder if he should push her away once again, so she wouldn't drown in the darkness he belonged to…

"Natsume…?" Ruka called, snapping the said-lad out from his distress thought.

"Don't worry. She knows me well," the raven-haired lad remarked, looking at the blonde-haired boy. "You better go preparing yourself, Ruka. You want to fetch your stoic girlfriend to the party, right?" He smirked when he saw the other blushing.

Ruka nodded a little, still with the blush spreading across his cheeks. He opened the door and looked at his best friend for the last time. "Take care of yourself, Natsume…" he said before he went out from the room, leaving the lad in his peace again.

Natsume stared at the door where the animal-pheromone alice user disappeared for a few minutes. He leaned his head on the windowsill again and closed his eyes. The gentle breeze touched his figure gently. It's just another ordinary day for him.

Time kept ticking…

-x-

A brunette was standing in front of the wall in her room. She had a bright smile formed by her rosy lips on her face. Her hazel eyes were sparkling at the sight in front of her. "This is so beautiful…" she muttered while stretching her right hand out to touch the soft material which was hanging on the wall.

There, on the wall, a white knee-length halter dress was hanging gracefully. It's just a simple white dress made of silk. There's no other ornament or pattern on the dress, except the contour which hugged body's shape perfectly. It's really a simple, plain, but beautiful white dress.

She ran his finger on the soft surface, feeling the gentleness on her fingers. "I wonder if the real angel wears this kind of dress too…"

"The real angel isn't as clumsy as you," came the cold reply from the stoic inventor behind her.

The brunette turned to her. "Hotaru, I'm not that clumsy…" she whined; a small pout was visible on her lips.

The raven-haired girl didn't retort. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she kept on munching the snack she had in her left hand at that time. Her eyes were staring at the brunette in boredom. Since thirty minutes ago, she had been sitting there watching the brunette admiring the white dress over and over again. Sometimes she rolled her eyes at the repetitive words which were uttered by the owner of the hazel eyes.

"Whatever," was her simple reply as she munched another piece of snack.

Mikan sighed and walked approaching Hotaru. "Have you prepared yourself for tonight Halloween party?" she asked as she sat beside her.

"I'm not a slowpoke like you. I'll be ready in no time," the inventor replied coolly.

The brunette pouted. "I'm not a slowpoke."

"Suit yourself," Hotaru remarked as she got up from the bed and walked to the door. Placing her free hand on the doorknob, she turned her face to the side enough for her to glance at the brunette. "I'll fetch you at 5 in the afternoon. I won't tolerate any late," she reminded her before she opened the door and walked out.

Mikan sweat dropped at her best friend's strict personality. There were a few times when she was late and Hotaru hit her with her Baka gun or left her. No good memories of that.

She glanced around her room, trying to find something to do for the next four hours until the clock showed it's five in the afternoon. It's still too early to prepare herself for tonight party. When her brain caught nothing interesting to do, she stretched her arms up and let her body fall backward bouncing slightly on the bed.

She was staring at the ceiling for a quite long time, imagining what the party would look like. She always liked such occasion. People wore weird and various costumes everywhere, bringing the myths to live. It's just so exciting.

She stole another glance at the dress she would wear that night. She had already imagined what she would look like. But somehow, she thought she needed something else to complete her appearance; only she didn't know what that was.

Her mind then drifted to an image of a certain raven-haired boy. She wondered if the lad had prepared his costume. She couldn't wait to know who he would be tonight. But then, she started to doubt he would even go to the crowded place. That boyfriend of hers never looked interested in any party. He would slip out from the place whenever he had chance, going to a more quiet place.

She understood he hated to be surrounded by his fan girls. Sometimes she was amazed at their enthusiasm about him even though they already knew she had been together with him. Gossips…

Ceasing away those thoughts from her mind, she rolled to her side and pushed her body up from the comfy bed. She better started to choose a few accessories which suited the figure she wanted to be tonight, or she would be hit by her best friend again if she's not ready on time.

-x-

Ruka just came back from Natsume's room when he encountered his inventor girlfriend on his way to his own room. He was a bit surprised, but also happy he could meet Hotaru there. While on the other side, the raven-haired girl didn't seem excited meeting her blackmailing object at the quiet corridor.

"Good afternoon, Hotaru," the animal-pheromone alice user greeted kindly. "I never thought I would meet you here."

Folding the empty snack case neatly, she looked at the blonde-haired boy blankly. "I wouldn't be here if it's not because Mikan insisted to meet me in her room one hour ago," she said plainly.

She started to walk again and was about passing him when Ruka said, "Um, Hotaru…" She turned her head to him, waiting for him to continue. Staring at the floor, Ruka struggled inside his mind whether he should tell her he would come to fetch her or not.

He peeked at the inventor through his eyelashes. The raven-haired girl raised an eyebrow at him, silently telling him to say out what his business with her quickly because she didn't have all day to stand there and watch him staring at the floor. Sighing in defeat, he gathered his courage and lifted his head up looking straight at her.

"…Um…I…I…wonder if you…want to come with me to the Halloween party tonight…" he muttered nervously as he looked at the white floor again.

No answer.

Ruka peeked at the raven-haired girl through his eyelashes again. She was staring at him without any expression on her face like usual. But what made him get more nervous from second to second was: she hadn't answered his question. He waited and waited, knowing his face getting redder and redder as the time passed by.

"Too bad. I already had an appointment." And with that, she walked away.

The animal-lover was stunned by her answer. He never moved his eyes away from the inventor's figure as she walked away from him. Her answer was ringing inside his head over and over again. It's getting louder each time it repeated in his head, making him feel like falling into the endless abyss.

"…And I thought I'm her boyfriend…" he murmured in shock.

Poor boy…

-x-

"Eh? Ruka-pyon asked you if you want to come to the party with him tonight?" the brunette repeated in surprise. "And you said you already had an appointment?!" She couldn't believe her best friend would reject her own boyfriend's offer to come to the party together. The brunette knew perfectly the inventor wanted to go with her boyfriend too and she felt a bit guilty for being the one who ruined it.

Hotaru saw the girl's expression and directly knew what she was thinking of at that time. "It's not because of you, dummy. It's because he's late making an appointment with me," she said plainly while leaning on the wall. She wore purple halter dress with long black coat on the outside. A witch hat decorated her head. She looked like a real witch at that time; a beautiful one.

Mikan smiled sadly at her. She knew it's Hotaru who decided to fetch her this afternoon. She couldn't help but felt guilty because she didn't decline her offer too.

The raven-haired girl looked at her wrist watch. "Are you planning to stay there in your room forever or we're going now? It's already 5.30 pm, slowpoke," she said, a bit irritated.

The brunette quickly put on her silver high-heels and stepped out from her room. She locked her room and put the key in her white purse. Plastering a big smile on her face, she turned to her best friend. "Come on!"

The raven-haired girl pulled herself from the wall and walked beside the brunette. At that time, the corridor had already been empty. They assumed the students had already gone to the auditorium where the party was held. They walked on the quiet corridor while chatting. Well, the one who did the talking was the brunette though. She stopped chatting when they turned at a corner. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a certain blonde-haired boy in his familiar costume.

"Ruka-pyon!" she called.

The mentioned lad, hearing someone called his name, turned to the person instinctively. "Sakura?" He then caught another familiar figure walking beside the brunette. His girlfriend. He was stunned by her dazzling appearance. Small blush crept on his cheeks as those two girls walked approaching him.

"Ruka-pyon! You're so cute today!" the brunette complimented when she had arrived in front of him. Ruka wore rabbit costume, resembling the rabbit in the Alice in Wonderland. It consisted of white shirt, white coat and pants, black shoes, and a golden chained watch which was hanging on the pocket of the coat. Oh yeah, there were also a pair of white rabbit's ears on his head and a small white round fluffy tail behind him.

Upon hearing her compliment, Ruka's cheeks reddened. "Thanks…" he muttered. "You two are also…beautiful…"

"Really? Thank you, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan smiled brightly, reddening the already-red face of his. A few seconds later, something struck her. She could use this opportunity to make him and her best friend go to the party together. This was perfect. "Ne, Ruka-pyon, do you know where Natsume is?"

Ruka blinked. "Natsume? I think he is in his room. He said he doesn't want to go to the party."

The brunette pouted. "Because he's lazy? I knew it."

He chuckled. "You know him, Sakura."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to fetch him." She turned away and was about to go when Hotaru called her. She turned back to the couple and tilted her head in confusion. "Yes?"

The raven-haired girl took out a silver box from her head. Ruka and Mikan sweat dropped. They never thought she put a box under her witch hat. "Here." She threw the silver box to the brunette.

Mikan caught the box, almost stumbling. Blinking, she stared at the silver box in her grasp, curious at the content. "What is this?" she asked the inventor.

Hotaru put her witch hat properly on her head again. "An angel won't be complete without wings," she said before she dragged the animal-lover and walked away from that place, leaving the brunette with question filling her head.

The owner of the hazel eyes stared at those two wonderingly until their figures disappeared behind the front door. She looked at the small silver box again then shrugged. Turning away to the opposite way, she started to walk to a certain raven-haired lad's room while humming a song.

She would make him go to the party with her tonight.

-x-

"That jerk…" she muttered angrily while looking at a certain window which she knew perfectly it was the other alternative way to come into the raven-haired lad's room. Her long auburn hair was a bit messy. Her halter dress had a few wrinkles on it. Her hands were scraped and her feet wore nothing. Where were the high heels you asked? It sprawled on the ground not far from her.

Well, this was what happened to her. When she arrived in front of the lad's room, the door was locked and she couldn't come in. She had already knocked the door a few times but there's no answer. When she thought he had gone to the party, she heard a groan from inside and asked if he's there. And what? The lad told her to go to the party alone for he was too lazy to go and better spent this night to sleep.

Couldn't take being chased away like that, the brunette banged on the door a few times, which was a failure because the lad didn't even bother to open it. That's the time when she got the idea to barge into his room using another way, the window.

But her plan didn't go well.

When she arrived at the outside of the dormitory, she directly climbed on a tree which she thought was the closest one to his window. She had forgotten she was wearing a dress and high heels at that time. Just when she had neared her destination, she slipped. She fell onto the ground with her butt first and winced in pain.

And all of this resulted in what she looked like now.

Grunting, she sat on the ground and rubbed her sore feet. She was really annoyed. 'What the hell kind of boyfriend he is?!' she protested in her head. Her face then turned into a sad one. She just wanted to have fun with him tonight, but why he didn't want to?

She stopped rubbing her feet and looked down. The silver box was resting beside her. She took the box and opened it. Her eyes sparkled in surprise and delight when she saw a transparent shawl inside it. She felt the soft fabric with her fingers. A small smile made its way on her lips as she traced her fingers on it.

'_An angel won't be complete without wings.'_

"…So…Hotaru know…" she muttered, staring at the beautiful gift. "She know…I'm being an angel tonight…"

She draped the shawl around her arms. The material was soft and transparent, making her feel like a real angel. Though it's not in wing shape, it's enough for her. She was happy her best friend gave her such kind of thing. It was rare for the inventor to give something to her.

It's too bad she had ruined her make-up; well, in other word, she was messy because of the brief anger just now. She lifted her head and looked at his window.

The reason why she wanted to be an angel tonight was for a certain someone. Actually, she didn't really care about the party. She didn't mind if he didn't want to go to the party. She didn't mind if she had to pass the party just to be with him tonight. Today, she wanted to be an angel for him.

If only she could fly to his balcony right now like an angel…

Mikan looked down sadly. But that sad face of hers didn't stay for a long time. The sad expression was replaced by shock immediately. She blinked and rubbed her eyes a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

She was floating on the ground!

"Wh-what the-?!" She flailed her arms, afraid she would fall to the ground on the next second. But she didn't fall. She thought for a few seconds then slowly took off the transparent shawl from her arms. Her feet touched the ground again, safely. She blinked, and then a grin appeared on her face. She put the shawl around her arms again and looked up with a smile.

She had wings now.

-x-

"Ngh…"

The fire-caster didn't have a good sleep tonight. Though he was glad he could finally rest in peace without his girlfriend's protest, he didn't feel happy for chasing her away.

He needed her, especially when he had nightmare like this.

He had awakened a few times because of that. After that, he would take a drink or look at the ceiling for a while before he fell asleep again. When he finally slept again, the nightmare came to him. He would wake up with shock and sweats trickling down on his face.

The nightmare itself kept on repeating.

It was about the time when his life had been on the edge and he should finally let go off everything. His soul was slowly being separated from his body and he could see those who cared for him crying. Among the people, he saw her crying; the girl he loved the most. He approached her and tried to touch her, but it's no use. His hand went through the brunette's figure. She also couldn't feel his presence and just kept on crying.

He called her over and over again, telling her not to cry, telling her he was right beside her. But the transparent hot salty water kept on flowing down on her cheeks. He looked around and saw his best friend and his dear sister. He called them, desperately.

But it seemed no one could hear him.

He knew he would experience it one day, but he wasn't ready yet. Not yet.

He opened his eyes, feeling another presence entering his room. Panting lightly because of the nightmare he had just now, he lay his forearm on his forehead and swept the sweats which was formed on it. Slowly rising from his sleeping position, he fixed his eyes to the window. There, he saw a female figure standing beside the window in her white dress.

An angel.

That's what he thought the moment he lay his eyes on the figure. A transparent shawl around her looked like a transparent wings. Her hair was swaying because of the night breeze, blocking his view of her face. He cursed the wind for that. The figure lifted her right hand and tucked a few strands of hair which covered her face behind her ear. She lifted her head and looked at him.

Right at that time, the clouds moved away from the moon. Moon light illuminated the dark world, including her figure. Natsume's crimson eyes widened when he saw who the female was. For a few seconds, his breath was caught by the breathtaking view in front of him that he didn't realize she was approaching him.

She stopped right in front of him. "You looked like you're seeing a ghost, Natsume," she commented while chuckling.

Her voice snapped him out from his spaced-out. His surprise expression changed into the expressionless one as he looked at her. "What are you doing here, Polka-dots?" he asked coolly.

"I want to drag you to the party," she answered.

"I told you to go alone," he remarked. He then lay on his bed again and turned to the other direction, not looking at the brunette. "I don't want to go to the stupid party."

The brunette sighed. "Well…that's my plan before," she said, "until I heard your moan a few minutes ago." She lifted one of her knees and rested it on the edge of his bed. Stretching her body toward him and using her hands to support her weight on the bed, she tried to see his expression while asking, "…Are you alright?"

Natsume didn't answer. He never expected the brunette would get into his room from the window. Not to mention, she heard him moaning while he was unconscious. "I'm fine," he intoned, closing his eyes. "And I didn't moan. Maybe you heard it wrong." He inwardly wished the brunette would be satisfied with the answer and go. He didn't want to make her worried. He also didn't want her to see his weak side. "Just go to the party."

To tell Mikan Sakura to go without a good excuse was a wrong step. Instead of obliging his wish, she lifted her other knee and rested it on the bed. She was kneeling on his bed now, staring at his back. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked once again, tilting her head a little to the side.

"Hm," he grunted, still with his back facing the brunette.

Growing with him for seven years, the nullifier knew him better. The raven-haired lad was lying at the moment. She felt he was hiding something from her; something he didn't want anyone to know, something he wanted to hide from the world. She decided not to bother him with her questions again even though there were still many things she wanted to ask him. She stayed silent.

And without anyone of them making any sound, the silence dominated the dark room again. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of night breeze which was getting in and out through the window now and then.

Natsume opened his eyes. He stayed still on his position, knowing the brunette hadn't gone from his room. He knew she was waiting for him to say something. But what he should tell her so she would go? Should he tell her the truth? That he had nightmare and felt not good at that time? Nah. It would just make her worried and decide to stay with him the whole night. He had no idea what to do. Should he just chase her away using rough way?

"I'll be with you until that time arrives…" she said suddenly. Those pair of crimson eyes widened upon hearing this. The brunette looked at his back, wondering if the lad was still awake and heard what she said just now. "Do you remember that, Natsume?" she asked, her eyes never moved from him.

The fire caster still didn't make any move. But what the brunette said just now reminded him at the faithful night; the night when she promised him she would be with him for the rest of their life. He closed his eyes again, recalling the moment inside his head. 'How could I forget?' he thought as his lips formed a small smile.

Mikan still had her eyes on him all the time. But after she didn't see him reacting for a few minutes, she thought he had fallen asleep. She let a small sigh escape from her lips and decided to leave him alone. 'Maybe he doesn't even want my presence here…'

She climbed down from her bed and walked to the window again, bare feet. Stopping right in front of the window, she stole one last glance at the lad. He's still having his back at her. Another sigh escaped from her lips as she turned back to the window which was opened widely in front of her, ready to get out from the room.

-x-

"Hotaru…" Ruka muttered while sweat dropping, watching his raven-haired girlfriend holding her 'super-seeing' binocular firmly in her hands. "What are you doing?"

The inventor pulled the binocular away from her eyes and looked at him. "What do you think I'm doing now?" she asked back with stoic face.

"…Watching Sakura and Natsume?" he guessed. Actually, it wasn't just a guess, considering he knew her enough to know what she did; spying on the couple. The raven-haired girl just looked at him for a few seconds before she had her binocular back in front of her eyes. The animal lover couldn't do anything but letting out a defeat sigh.

He looked down and paled, seeing how far he was from the ground. He inwardly asked himself what he had done by agreeing to ride on a broom, flying and hiding between the trees just to watch what his best friend and his girlfriend's best friend were doing. With the broom…um, witch's magic broom, his girlfriend really looked like a real witch.

"Don't you think we better go to the party and give them privacy?" he asked hesitantly, wondering if this suggestion of his would just earn him another blackmail from her.

To his surprise, she pulled the binocular back and shoved it under her black robe. Placing her hands on the broomstick, she rode off to the ground and landed the broom successfully on it. Ruka jumped down from the broom in daze, still not believing his girlfriend would agree with him just like that.

When he was snapped out from his stun, he saw the inventor had walked quite far away in front of him. "Hotaru! Wait!" he called as he tried to catch up with her. Once he had caught up with her, he glanced at her in silence, wondering if he should ask what was wrong with her tonight.

As if she could read his mind, she suddenly said, "You owe me 200 rabbits for that."

The blonde-haired lad stared at her in disbelief. "What?! Why?!" he complained. This was so typical of her. Hotaru didn't answer. She just kept on walking, leaving the lad astounded behind.

It's too bad that he was still dumbfounded and freezing on his spot at that time.

If only he caught up with her now, he could see a small naughty smile playing on her lips.

-x-

"I thought you want to drag me to the party?"

Upon hearing the teasing question, the brunette shifted her gaze to the bed. There, she saw the fire caster sitting on the comfy material with his trademark smirk on his face. She blinked. "I thought you have been sleeping…"

The smirk on his face widened. "Who said?"

She frowned, realizing the lad was teasing her. "I thought you told me to go to the party alone," she retorted in irritation while pouting.

"And I thought you said you'll be with me," he said, grinning.

A small blush was visible on her cheeks. She was a bit annoyed because her boyfriend could always give come-back at her words, and some of them could make her blush and lose words. She would be with him until that time arrived; she really meant it when she said those words.

"I mean it," she stated. "I'll be with you, if you wish."

Natsume locked his eyes with hers. No one of them made any sound for a few moments. No one of them moved from their spots. No one of them broke the eye contact. Silence froze time between them.

Another minute passed. Slowly, the lad's lips formed a smirk. "Then so be it."

With that simple answer, a smile made its way on the brunette lips, completing her appearance as an angel. With an unsaid wish and small jump, she flew to him. He lifted his arms welcoming her in his embrace. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pushed herself closer to him and rested her head on the crook of his neck.

As for the fire caster, though he hated showing his weakness to her, he couldn't deny her presence at his side. The moment she was in his embrace, he buried his face in her hair smelling her sweet scent. His left arm wrapped around her waist protectively while his other hand caressed her hair.

Just with her in his arms, he felt contented. Just with her in his arms, he was certain everything would be fine.

He opened his eyes for a bit while kept on running his fingers through her long auburn hair. "…How did you get into my room?" he muttered, not bothering to pull his face back from her hair.

He could feel her smiling on his chest. "Because," she answered, "I'm an angel today."

Natsume closed his eyes. An invisible smile was on his face. "Angel…huh?" he muttered as he planted a small kiss on her neck. He heard her give out a small soft moan as a response. His smile widened.

His nights were never so perfect without her in his arms.

And tonight…

She came to him as an angel…

And once again, she stayed with him…

He realized, everyone has their own light in their life…even the most awful individual…

For him, she was his light in the darkness…

She would be watching over him…keeping him safe in her own way…

…His one and only angel…

'…_My angel…'_

**And that's it. Wew! I finally finished this one. Wow, it took a lot of time to write this. I hope you like it.**

**Tell me what you think about this one. I want to know your comment about this.**

**At least, but not last, thanks for reading and Happy Halloween, everyone!**


End file.
